Robin (Timothy Drake)
Background Deducing the identities of Batman and Nightwing, Timothy Drake revealed this knowledge to them and argued the need for a Robin to give Batman hope in the face of the darkness he fights. After months of training, Timothy himself became the new Robin; keeping his secret identity as Batman's crimefighting partner secret from his parents, Jack and Janet Drake. Alternate Future In an alternate future where the battle between heroes and villains has esculated into war, Harley Quinn wears Robin's tattered cape during the Battle of Metropolis as she assists the Joker in killing heroes. Combat Statistics *Robin (Legends PvP) *Robin (Joker's Funhouse) Involvement *Robin is a playable character for Legends PVP *Robin is an iconic hero who appears at various locations in Gotham City as part of the More Than You Can Chew and Fanboy feats. If a hero encounters him he will make a comment and then disappear, if a villain encounters him he will knock them back and then leave. *During the Batcave: Outer Caverns raid, the party will have to fight him, Nightwing, Batwoman, and Huntress as they become infected by the OMAC virus and become OMACs. Heroes * Robin assigns a mission in Gotham to stop Poison Ivy from turning Gotham citizens into plant monsters. The final battle includes fighting an Ivy possessed Robin. * Robin is being held captive by Harley Quinn in a mission assigned by Batman to stop The Joker from taking over a boardwalk. *Hero characters battle alongside Batwoman to defeat phantom hallucinations of Nightwing, Batman , Robin , Huntress and Black Canary during the battle with Scarecrow in the Gotham city sewers in the final confrontation of Scarecrow’s story arc. * Robin is a Vendor for the Tech Iconic Battle Suit: Raptor Infiltrator. Villains * Joker sends new tech villains to Amusement Mile to rescue Harley Quinn, who has been captured by Robin. * Robin appears in the level 30 Tech Mission alongside Batman, however he has been disabled by T.O. Morrow's modified Joker Toxin, and is not fightable. Trivia *Robin (Timothy Drake) first appeared in Batman #436 (August 1989) *Robin is voiced by Wil Wheaton. *The costumes of Batgirl, Robin and the Dark Specter Batsuit can be seen on display in the Batcave in Legends PvP. *Talking to Robin while in the Watchtower can lead to him giving the player various comments on his life as a member of the Bat Family as well as being a member and leader of Young Justice and the Teen Titans. *During one of the conversation strings, Robin's voice actor, Wil Wheaton, seems to stumble on the word "classes" before recovering and restarting the sentence. It is unknown why this stumble was included in Robin's conversation strings but one may argue that it helps humanize Robin as a kid who sometimes trips over his tongue like most people do from time to time. *Robin's collapsible staff is a heavily modified weapon, built to include hidden compartments for extra storage and a 320 gigabyte MP3 player for "those long stakeouts". *Robin reveals that the secret for balancing crimefighting at night and classes during the day is coffee. Lots of coffee. *A villain character can get Robins Utility Belt as an iconic drop. Gallery File:ModelRobin.JPG|'Character Model' File:foto_dc_universe_online.jpg|'Early Pre-release Screenshot' File:Batfamily1.jpg|'Early Pre-release Screenshot' File:RobinQuinn.jpg File:RobinIvy.jpg File:TOMorrowHideoutJokerGas.jpg File:RobinOMAC.jpg File:Freeze3.png File:Blood2.png File:BatFamily1.png File:Ivy3.png File:Robin_controlled_by_Poison_Ivy.png|Robin controlled by Poison Ivy. See also * Bat Family External links * }} Wikipedia *Robin DC Database Category:Heroes Category:Bat Family Category:Robin